Young Dumb
Young Dumb & Broke (Remix) is a remix of the song Young Dumb & Broke recorded by American singer Khalid featuring American rappers Rae Sremmurd & Lil Yachty. It was released on June 7, 2017. Lyrics: 1: Khalid So you're still thinking of me Just like I know you should I can not give you everything, you know I wish I could I'm so high at the moment I'm so caught up in this Yeah, we're just young, dumb and broke But we still got love to give Khalid While we're young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb broke high school kids Yadadadadadadada Yadadadadadada Yadadadadadadada Young dumb broke high school kids 2: Swae Lee We kept our last few hundreds (yeah) Spread out just like a fan (hey) She memorized my number (ooh) Same one from 2010 (oh, yah) And we're living it up, forget about sorrow (oh) Party all night (night) Same time tomorrow Keeping my cool (cool) Making my moves (ooh) Young, dumb and broke, dreams coming true Khalid While we're young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb broke high school kids Yadadadadadadada Yadadadadadada Yadadadadadadada Young dumb broke high school kids 3: Khalid & Slim Jxmmi We have so much in common We argue all the time You always say I'm wrong I'm pretty sure I'm right What's fun about commitment? When we have our life to live (hey!) Yeah, we're just young dumb and broke (skrt, skrt!) But we still got love to give (Uncle Jxm, aye) 4: Slim Jxmmi Never thought it would be like this (SremmLife) I never thought it could be like this (woo!) Remember when I used to drive the hooptie, oh yeah (yeah) I'm coming in that Lamb' I'm 'bout to scoop you, oh yeah I know the last time that you see me I was broke (ah) Pull up for my city, graduated blue and gold (ah) Don't tell me how to do it, you ain't did this shit before (ah) Y'all niggas winning if you watching peep the scope (ah) We get it while we young dumb Khalid and Lil Yachty While we're young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb broke high school kids Yadadadadadadada Yadadadadadada Yadadadadadadada (Lil Boat) Young dumb broke high school kids (Lil Boat, Lil Boat) 5: Lil Yachty Young, dumb and broke (yah) Back in high school Boat was so emotional Now I'm super rich and everything I do is so promotional (yah) I didn't finish college, so my momma thought I wouldn't be shit I had to prove her wrong (yah) That's why I talk about her now in every single song Had to struggle for a while (I did) Just so I could live it up when it's time to live (ok) I knew something had to give (yah) Broke as hell using Lyft (why?) I could never get a lift, now they all want one from me (damn) Stay away from the fiends, message from the King of the Teens Khalid and Lil Yachty While we're young dumb Young, young dumb and broke (Lil Boat) Young dumb Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb (yeeeah) Young, young dumb and broke Young dumb broke high school kids (-high school kids) Yadadadadadadada Yadadadadadada It's the American Teen and the King of the Teens Yadadadadadadada Young dumb broke high school kids